Naruto Uzumaki: Hidden Sadness
by Goliith
Summary: New story, want opinions of what people think before I try and make it full length, It's short, but I want to know what people think, not that I create a fic that no one has interest in, thanks R


**Author's Note:** I just wanted to throw this up to get people's opinions, I thought of it during one of my sleepless nights of endless ideas that often strike me. This is not my main fic for those wondering what I've been doing since "Narut: Kyuubi Incarnate" I have the remake of that already far underway, and I'll be posting it soon, it's already up to after my timeskip. anyway, this story R&R it please, I really want to know peoples thoughts and ideas about it, I also have another new fic Idea I'm posting up for R&R, I have _another_ fic I'm working on too, but unless I decide to do a lot with it I won't post it, that fic is more of a giant practice fic to get better at what I suck at. Fights, romance, sex. Yep I'm affraid to write a lemon without practice, I think It will completely suck so anyway read my shit, now! then go read my other one! rofl.

Naruto Uzumaki woke up like every other day of his life, he went through his morning ritual of showering, cleaning up and having some of that nasty ass Ramen the villagers let him buy, but it's food right? He finished up his morning ritual with his final piece, he flashed through a series of hand signs and called out "Hitoshirezu Kanashimi no jutsu" It was a Genjutsu that he created a few years ago, he found that when that when people thought he was a bubbly happy child people left him be his hyperactive self, no one cared about him if he was obnoxious, so that's what he did. He would throw up his mask of stupidity and naivety, and people would hate him for him, instead of the Kyuubi, that was better right? Today was the first day of his last year in the Academy.

Naruto arrived at the Academy in his usual bright orange annoying jumpsuit, grin threatening to split his face, his eyes alight with joy and care free happiness, Yep his Genjutsu was working great as usual, like you would expect less from a genius.

Naruto took his normal seat next to Sasuke in the class, he was a little late as usual, but he didn't care the only thing the teacher did was yell at him for it, the Academy was merely a formality, he learned all of this years ago by going to the library under a henge.

Once everyone was quited down and settled Iruka began his lecture "Welcome back everyone, I'm happy to see most of you are still here, and still serious about being a Shinobi, as you all know the final year of the Academy is focused on you learning actual Shinobi training, jutsu's taijutsu and the like. Now before we start todays lesson I'd like to ask, does anyone here know any jutsus?"

No one in the class raised their hands, except the one in orange, he had a huge grin plastered on his face like always, this startled everyone, 'the hyperactive dobe knows a jutsu?' was everyone's thoughts.

Iruka was astonished "You know a jutsu Naruto? What is it?"

Naruto shrugged "Well, I created it myself a few years ago, and it's technically a genjutsu, not a ninjutsu"

Iruka was gaping, "Genjutsu's are even harder to create the ninjutsu's Naruto, not only do they need precise control of the jutsu the user has to know how to affect the mind of the target, what does your's do? And what's the name?"

Naruto shurgged again, even with his giant grin on his face "It's called Hitoshirezu Kanashimi no jutsu, it..changes certain aspects about the caster so they appear different to others"

Sasuke, the class perfectionist scoffed "Thats just a Henge, dobe"

Naruto shook his head "Wrong, Henge makes you look like someone else, Hitoshirezu Kanashimi makes you look different then you normally do"

Iruka tapped his chin "Would you care to show us how it works Naruto?"

Naruto once again shrugged "I'm using it right now, I always am using it, I have since I created it, it makes life...easier"

Iruka's eyes widened "Your using it now? But you don't look any different then normal Naruto"

Naruto's jutsu faltered for just a fraction of a second, making his smile drop slightly "You'd be surprised when if you saw the real me"

Somewhere behind Naruto someone yelled "Then lets find out, shall we? KAI!" they released Naruto's jutsu, Naruto cursed loudly "Fuck! I knew this was a stupid idea"

Everyone was overly stunned when Naruto's jutsu faded, gone was the happy go-lucky hyperactive blond, all the happiness and life in his eyes were gone, leaving nothing but piercing lifeless eyes filled with pain and suffering, his bright smile was long gone, replaced with an emotionless face, even his hair lost it's vibrant sun-kissed shine, now it was a dull yellow, and drooped, almost as if the hair itself was sad.

Naruto shook his head "Happy now? You know the _real_ me, congratulations."

I know, this is really short it's just over a page, like I said, quick Idea, my other fic idea is longer.


End file.
